World War III
"My new empire is enjoying an unprecedented time of waging totla war and stealing the preschoolers' wealth. My homies, the anime teenagers and Tamagotchis, are both happy, and I'm so fortunate in so many ways. ('Chloe Corbin': Where are you going with this?) We should share this prosperity with the rest of the world. In our hands is the most successful empire in history. It's time we expanded it. ('Chloe Corbin': No! Many nations are meant to be just like that: so many of them.)" ---Rodrick Corbin to Chloe Corbin about his plan that would make the Teenager Empire take over the world, thus leading to the start of World War III ' World War III', also known as the Ten-Year War or the Great War, was a major global military conflict that lasted for a decade (2018-2028). The struggle was between the Grand Alliance of the New Allies and the Axis of All Evil. However, over the course of the escalating conflict, several smaller factions became involved in the fighting as well. The war was initiated by Rodrick Corbin, who founded the Teenager Empire, an empire ruled by anime teenagers and Tamagotchis, and wished to expand it into a worldwide empire and spread what he saw as his empire's prosperity to the rest of the world, including the universe. Belligerents Grand Alliance of the New Allies *Afghanistan (Islamic Republic of Afghanistan) *Artemis Global Security *Auradon (United States of Auradon) *Australia (Commonwealth of Australia) *Austria-Hungary (Austro-Hungarian Empire) *Aztec (Aztec Empire) *Belgium (Kingdom of Belgium) *Brazil (Federative Republic of Brazil) (after the Brazilian Genocidal War) *Buglaria (Kingdom of Bulgaria) *Cambodia (Kingdom of Cambodia) *Canada (Commonwealth of Canada) *Cartoon Girl Clone Union (Socialist Unin of the Cartoon Girl Clone Nations) (after the Assassination of Vladimir Putin) *China (People's Republic of China) *Cuba (Republic of Cuba) (after the Assassination of Donald Trump) *Czechoslovkia (Republic of Czechoslovakia) *Denmark (Kingdom of Denmark) *Emmeria (Republic of Emmeria) *Equestria (Kingdom of Equestria) *France (Kingdom of France) *Galactic Republic *Germany (German Empire) *Greece (Hellenic Republic) *Iceland (Republic of Iceland) *India (Republic of India) *Italy (Kingdom of Italy) *Japan (Empire of Japan) *Laos (Lao People's Democratic Republic) *Luxembourg (Grand Duchy of Luxembourg) *NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) *Netherlands (Kingdom of the Netherlands) *Norway (Kingdom of Norway) *Pan-Pacific Defense Corps *Philippines (Republic of the Philippines) *Poland-Lithuania (Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth) *Portugal (Kingdom of Portugal) *Preschooler Federation (Preschooler Federation) *Romania (Kingdom of Romania) *Serdaristan (Republic of Serdaristan) (after the Soviet-American War) *South Korea (Republic of Korea) *Soviet Union (Union of the Soviet Socialist Republics) (after the Assassination of Vladimir Putin) *Spain (Kingdom of Spain) *Switzerland (Swiss Confederation) *Taiwan (Republic of China) *Task Force 141 *Teenager Resistance Front *Thailand (Kingdom of Thailand) *United Kingdom (United Kingdom of Great Britain & Northern Ireland) (after the assassination of Theresa May) *United States (United States of America) *Vietnam (Socialist Republic of Vietnam) Axis of All Evil *African Miitia *Anime Empire (Anime Empire) *Bolivia (Plurinational State of Bolivia) *Brazil (Federative Republic of Brazil) (before the Brazilian Genocidal Conflict) *Cartoon Girl Clone Union (Socialist Unin of the Cartoon Girl Clone Nations) (before the Assassination of Vladimir Putin) *China (People's Republic of China) (before the Assassination of Vladimir Putin) *Combine Empire *Cuba (Republic of Cuba (before the Assassination of Donald Trump) *Estovakia (Federal Republic of Estovakia) *Federation (Federation of the Americas) *Fiji (Republic of Fiji) *Fire Nation *Fregeta Industries *Galactic Empire *Hilderonia (Kingdom of Hilderonia) *Huria (Hurian Federation) *Ixania (Honorable Union of Ixania) *Las Trinidad *Latin American Militia *Legionnaire Mercenaries *Loudsinia (Catholic Empire of Loudsinia) *Middle Eastern Coalition *Nicaragua (Republic of Nicaragua) *Nigeria (Republic of Nigeria) *North Korea (Democratic People's Republic of Korea) *OpFor *Pakistan (Islamic Republic of Pakistan) *Raposaland (Republic of Raposaland) *Seljuk (Seljuk Empire) *Serdaristan (Republic of Serdaristan) (before the Soviet-American War) *Shadow Company *Sierra Leone (Republic of Sierra Leone) *Skynet *Somalia (Federal Republic of Somalia) *Space Nazis *Tamagotchistan (Republic of Tamagotchistan) *Teenager Empire *Turkey (Ottoman Empire) (before the Assassination of Recep Tayyip Erdoğan) *Wooden Underwood Enterprises *Zambia (Republic of Zambia) Neutral *California (Republic of California) *Sierra (Kingdom of Sierra) *Switzerland (Swiss Confederation) Information *'Result': Grand Alliance of the New Allies victory. **Slight to moderate mutual assured destruction. **Partial destruction of civilization, and due to fallout, most of the civilization is also partially degraded as well. **Extinguishment of 1/4 of plant and animal life on Earth (but none of the plant and animal species were extinct, but has gone endangered). **Plant and animal life has been taken over in some cities that were abandoned by World War III. **Lori Loud begins reconstruction. **People who abandoned their cities in World War III used their sewers and subway systems as cities. **People also inhabitated abandoned cities, haunted places, ghost towns and ancient ruins, which they are restored later. **Tensions between the United States and the Soviet Union ends officially. **Smaller nations that went almost bankrupt became richer again. **Usage of fossil fuels is banned, thus ditching for renewables. **The Preschooler Federation and the Socialist Union of the Cartoon Girl Clone Nations became superpowers. **Formation of new countries around the world, including Nadsat-speaking clans. **Transfer of territories occupied by Rodrick Corbin's forces to other powers. **North Korea is annexed by South Korea, marking the reunification of the Korean Peninsula under the government of South Korea. **Kim Jong-un was exiled in Jeju by Chinese, Japanese and Korean governments. **Chinese government formally transfers Hong Kong and Macau back to the United Kingdom and Portugal. **Federalization of the Philippines, the United Kingdom, Equestria, Indonesia, and Korea. **Steel behemoths and Cogs became friendlier to humans, dylanuses and sapient species. **Unification of Disney kingdoms into the United States of Auradon. **Subcultures grant their own ethnic reserves and autonomous states. **New factions are formed. **Rodrick Corbin was punished by Chloe's parents, Gian and Paul Corbins, then was sentenced to life imprisonment in a jail during the Paris Trails, and commits his suicide with a cyanide pill and shoots himself with a pistol. **The United States gets new US states from western Canada and northern Mexico, including Puerto Rico, while loses Texas and Florida as both of them because independent republics. **The Paris Trials puts higher class officers of the Teenager Empire to trail for their war crimes and acts of inhuman rights. **Hating of preschool shows is considered bad by the United Nations government. **Chloe returns Kai-Lan's Super Happy Heart, ending her coma. **Vladimir Putin was killed by a Soviet general, Mikhail Alexandrov, and becomes the President of the Soviet Union. **Donald Trump was killed by Hillary Clinton, and Mike Pence becomes the President of the United States during World War III, then she becomes the President of the United States after the war. **Retired world-class boxing champion and Senator of the Philippines, Manny Pacquiao, is officially elected as the President of the Philippines, while a Filipino actor, Dingdong Dantes, is also elected Vice President of the Philippines. **Nuclear winter adverted, despite a few nuclear strikes by ICBMs and nuclear bombs. **Most of the Southern United States and half of Chile (except Southern California), London and Bannois were destroyed by kietic rod bombardments. **Guam is rebuilt by the United States government, despite harsh radioactive environment. **Backup generators and blast-proof materials were brought to cities that were destroyed. **United States rebuilds the legacy of Barack Obama, all under Hillary Clinton. **The European Union expands its membership all of Europe. **Brexit is banned, thus the United Kingdom returns itself into EU membership. **Space Nazis were eliminated by the Star Pilots, Katie Cadet, Super Speed AJ, Klanker, and IO, including newly recruited Star Pilots from Wellington School, including Victor Wexler. **Vexar reveals that he was Victor Wexler's grandfather. **Planets Pint Sized Milk, Cafetorium, Pipeworks and Funopolis becomes colonies of the United Federation of Earth. **CNN is back on air with a moment of silence, replaying of Nearer, My God to Thee, a prayer of CNN's newsanchors for world peace, and finally, Anderson Cooper giving a speech that sapient species, especially anime teenagers and Tamagotchis, should not do the same mistake again, before going back to reporting. **Usage of nuclear weapons is outlawed, thus uranium, which were stored inside nuclear warheads, are now ditched into their nuclear power plants. **Bernie Sanders name the anime teenagers "true animean humans." **Neo-colonization begins in the outer space. **Democratic reforms begins around the world. **Chloe Corbin becomes President of the Preschooler Federation. **Collapse of the Teenager Empire. **Lori Loud rises to power as the First President of Teenland, and forms a less stricter government. **Raleigh Becket becomes the King of the Anteverse. **Anime people, Tamagotchis, Hilderons and their allies species join the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species. **Carrie Underwood is executed by the US Army for threatening the MYCUN Army. **Satanism is completely outlawed permanently. **Pope Francis declares Rodrick Cobin the true Antichrist. **Communist pioneers Karl Marx, Vladimir Lenin, Joseph Stalin and Leon Trotsky were canonized by the Eastern Orthodox Church. **The Communist Golden Age begins, because the International Order of Socialist States is formed, and Bernie Sanders is the Vice President of the United States under the President of the United States, Hillary Clinton. **Tamagotchistan elects a new US-friendly president for the first time since Lovelitcichelle Barter (1975-1980). **Hidleronia becomes a constitutional monarchy. **Switzerland ends its permanent neutrality, thus joining the NATO and the European Union. **NATO now accepts non-North Atlantic Ocean countries as members. **China, Europe and the Middle East started to plan to copy introduced species from North America and the Soviet Union. **World economy becomes a combination of communism and capitalism. **Vault-Tec introduces fallout shelters to Europe, bunker or underground. **Nuclear radiation cleanup begins. **Population of Europe (that re not angels and ghosts) declined into its medieval population. **Population of various sapient species increased, while the population of (most) various sapient species on Earth declined due to their partial annihilation, done mainy by both anime teenagers and Tamagotchis, led by Rodrick Corbin, especially due to the usage of nuclear weapons, kinetic rods, highly-advanced weapons, chemical gases, genocides, massacres, raping, punishing, enslaving, giant robots, etc., thus also declining the population of the Earth (if the population of ghosts and angels are not included), thus the population of angels and ghosts is increased, except for Preschoolers, preschool species, dylanusids and sapient beings that resemble Megaman characters, which had their population increased instead of decreasing. This was the first worldwide war to decrease the population of the Earth, whiile dylanusids and Megaman species were being increased. **Anyone who were raptured to Heaven returns to Earth. **Common human puberty is now increased into 20 years old for both genders, and common human lifespan is also increased into 130 years. **Ascension of the United Nations into the United Federation of Earth. **Construction of the Grand Themistocles. **The Vampire Wars continues as World War IV (or the Second Cold War). Cities Destroyed By Nuclear Bombs *Beirut (Agent 505: Dath Trap in Beirut; by the Teenager Empire) *Cabo (Pacific Rim; by the United States as last resort) *Denver (Atomic Train; by accident) *Frenchman Flat (The 49th Man; by the Teenager Empire, but thankfully changed its direction by the Unite States) *Guam (Real Life; by the Teenager Empire) *Hiroshima (Real Life; by Japan as last resort) *Kansas City (The Day After; by the Teenager Empire) *Karos (The Day the Fish Came Out; by NATO) *Lawrence, Kansas (The Day After; by the Teenager Empire) *Manila (Pacific Rim; by China as last resort) *Nagasaki (Real Life; by South Korea as last resort) *New Delhi (16 December; by Hilderonia) *Sheffield (Threads; by the Teenager Empire) *Sydney (Pacific Rim; by the United Kingdom as last resort) *Taal (Pacific Rim; by China as last resort) By Kinetic Rods *London (GI Joe: Retaliation; by Cobra) By Chemical Attack *Paris (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare; by the Teenager Empire) By Bombing *Honolulu (Real Life); by the Teenager Empire) By Invasion *Kabul (Real Life; by a combination of Girls in Charge and the US/NATO military forces) *Suva (by the Children Army) Category:Wars Category:Events